The objectives of Nonhuman Primate Major Histocompatibility Complex Gene Discovery and Typing Technology Development are to facilitate and enhance the immunological research conducted with the nonhuman primate model by providing detailed knowledge of NHP MHC genes, loci and alleles through gene discovery and genomic characterization studies;and by developing and providing readily accessible means or methods to genotype individual research animals for the complete set of MHC alleles, or for select alleles, for the optimum design of experiments and genetic management of colonies. A detailed map of the MHC region in NHPs will promote basic and clinical research of infectious diseases, vaccines, transplantation, and autoimmunity, and support the development of new tools and techniques in this area.